


Rainy Days

by sdk



Series: 10th Anniversary Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Rainy Days"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragdoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/gifts).



> One of my 10th Anniversary Drabbles

Raindrops slipped along the grooves in the window. Ginny sipped her tea while Luna picked out shapes in the water like Ginny used to do with clouds years ago.

“A Chinese Fireball,” she said, leaning into Ginny’s side. 

“Where?”

Luna cocked her head. “Like that bit of rain splatter, but only if you squint.” 

Ginny threaded her fingers into Luna’s hair. Luna sighed softly.

“You should kiss me now,” she said.

“In front of the dragon?” But Ginny smiled and tilted her head, their noses brushing together. 

“He won’t mind,” Luna whispered before capturing Ginny’s lips with a lingering kiss.


End file.
